Cast Me Not Away
by Lucrid Dreamer
Summary: The story of three girls and hjow they got mixed up in the War of the Ring -- and how they found their true loves. Summary sux, but it's a great story. Chapter 1


**Cast Me Not Away**

_Third Person_

"Come ON, Quinlan! We've still got the entire guest quarters to clean! Speaking of which, the guests should start arriving today."

"Ugh. Leigh, can't you lay off a bit? You've been workin' us like slaves all bloody day."

Keijra hollered to her down the hall, "Speak for yourself!" and vanished into a guest room.

"Anyway, how the hell am I supposed to keep up with the pace you set when I only got two hours of sleep last night?" continued Quinlan.

Leigh looked at her exhausted companion with mixed pity and envy. "Partying late again, dear? Tsk tsk. When will you learn that you simply can't be out that late when you're a maid in Lord Elrond's household?" she sighed. She knew it was useless to lecture the girl, she'd only be out again tonight. "Fine. You may have a ten minuet break. But no more!"

Quinlan gave a mock salute. "Aye aye, captain." Suddenly, there was the sound of hooves clattering on the cobblestones in the courtyard below.

"Break's up!" exclaimed Leigh cheerfully as Quinlan groaned.

"No, that's not fair! It wasn't ten minuets!" she complained as she dragged herself to her feet.

"Oh, stop whining! You're 22, not four! Anyways, it's not my fault you picked this moment to have a break. Now, come on. Make yourself presentable. Lord Elrond said we had to greet these guests with the highest courtesy. Where's Keijra? KEIJRA!" Leigh hollered down the hall, making Quinlan cringe and gently cradle her head.

"Coming! Hold your bloomin' pants up!" was the tart reply as she appeared in a doorway down the hall.

"Let's get this over with." said Leigh as she smoothed her golden hair.

The three girls walked down a flight of stairs to the courtyard. There, four richly dressed men sat astride their chargers, handing down their equipment to their squires.

Leigh cleared her throat. "My lords!" she yelled above the noise. everyone stopped and turned to stare at Leigh. She continued, "My lords, our master Lord Elrond bids you welcome and graciously thanks you for making this journey from your home kingdoms to his Hall. He wishes to inform you that you will all be quatered in our guest hall, and that supper will be served in the main hall at 7:30 sharp. If your squires would please follow Lady Keijra," Keijra curtsied, "she will show you to the chambers you are to occupy during your stay, and our grooms will see to the proper stableing of your steeds. Please, if you have any questions, ask myself, Lady Leigh, or my companion, the incorregable Lady Quinlan." Quinlan glared at Leigh, then turned, smiled and curtsied to the assembly.

Chaos broke out in the courtyard again after Leigh's speech as the guests tried to dismount, squires, laden to the point of collapsing, rushed towards Keijra, and grooms trying to take controll of the horses.

"Well. That went smoothly enough." said Quinlan sarcastically.

Leigh harrumphed. "It's not like you could've done any better." Just then, a tall, handsome, sandy haired lord approached Leigh.

"Excuse me, miss," he said huskily, "I believe you said to come to you with any questions?"

Leigh blushed like mad. "Yes, my lord. How can I be of assistance?"

"I was wondering if you would care to take a walk with me, after supper."

"Oh, um, well, my lord Elrond usually has the great fire lit in the hall after supper, and the poets and minstrels come out and perform, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that, it is quite spectacular..."

"I'm sure it is, mistress, but you would be doing me such a great favour to grace me with your company that I could never presume of a way to pay you back." he pleaded, his soft brown eyes imploring her own tawney ones.

Leigh, red as a beet, smiled slightly and nodded her head. The lord took her small, delicate, yet calloused hand in his own and kissed it lightly. Then he bowed and stole away inside.

Quinlan whistled. "Well, someone's got a hot date!"

"Shut up! Ugh, you are so uncouth. Have you ever heard of something called elegance?"

"Yeah, I have. I even tried it for a time, but I found I wasn't having as much fun as when I was loud, obnoxious, and disrespectful."

Leigh rolled her eyes and walked inside, leaving Quinlan alone in the courtyard. As soon as she had left, another guest arrived. Quinlan took one look at his face and fell deeply in love. He was an elf, blond haired and blue-eyed, (A/N: we all know who that is!) sitting astride a beautiful Arabian stallion of a colour she had never seen before. His horse was the colour of honey with milk, a light yellowy brown. she drank in the sight like a thirsting man would water. She was struck dumb.

"My lady?" the man called out to her. She could only nod. "Is this not the household of the lord Elrond?" again, she nodded. He smiled, making her heart melt. "Then I am in the right place." Quinlan found her voice again.

"It would seem so, my lord." he smiled again, and she almost collapsed.

"I was hoping it was, if the house was filled with women as beautiful and charming as you. But it seems I will have to make due with only one of you."

Quinlan blushed. "May I ask the name of the lord who compliments me so?"

"Only if I may ask the name of the one asking."

"I am Quinlan. I work as a maid in this houshold, with my friends Leigh and Keijra."

"And I am Prince Legolas. I hail from the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood. I greet you, Lady Quinlan, and I ask you to show me to my quarters."

"I gladly will, my Lord Prince."


End file.
